


Spectacle

by Size_Monarch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, In Public, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Size_Monarch/pseuds/Size_Monarch
Summary: Zarkon has Keith help him make a demonstration of ownership. More self-indulgent pwp.





	

Apparently, this was the most normal thing in the world for the galra. It had started out innocently enough; or at least, as innocent as perching on the arm of what was  _ supposed  _ to be his arch-enemy’s throne could be. Keith had found it more than a little embarrassing to begin with. Zarkon was possessive and expected the paladin to hang off his arm and somehow be just as intimate in public as they were alone. It made people stare and it was hard not to respond aggressively, but he was gradually getting used to it, allowing himself to be made a fuss of by the emperor more and more.

 

At present, Zarkon was in some kind of meeting with his officers and Keith was content to keep himself amused by gazing out the window, trying to spot the galran constellations he’d been learning, until he was suddenly pulled backwards into Zarkon’s lap. Fingers were carded through his hair and a kiss was pressed to his temple as he looked between the officers and the emperor, somewhat bemused. The officers had begun whispering amongst themselves and he jumped when Zarkon spoke lowly into his ear.

 

“ _ Will you do something for me, my moon? _ ”

 

He couldn’t help but shudder - something about Zarkon’s voice gave him shivers of the best kind, and to hear it so up-close only escalated the reaction.

 

“Like what?”

 

“Go to your knees before me.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Trust me.”

 

Keith frowned. He had no real reason not to trust Zarkon, but something felt  _ off  _ about the look in his eye and the way he spoke, like he knew something Keith didn’t and he wasn’t about to tell him. He let out a sigh and pushed himself from the emperor’s lap, beginning to step down from the dais, when he was suddenly pulled back by the shoulder.

 

“Just here will do,” it was difficult to read Zarkon’s expression as he carefully turned Keith around and spread his legs apart, motioning at the gap between them.

 

Keith glanced over his shoulders at the officers, who seemed as confused as he was, before acquiescing. Zarkon ran his fingers through Keith’s hair once more and he felt just a little bit like he was being manipulated because he was still very suspicious of Zarkon’s motives but damn if it didn’t feel nice when he did that.

 

“Are you gonna tell me what I’m doing down here?”

 

“You’re going to help me establish something to some of the officers here.”

 

Keith didn’t understand, and only looked up expectantly until the emperor continued.

“It’s come to my attention that your place at my side is not completely clear to everybody present. We’re just going to clear up any misunderstandings.” The hand in Keith’s hair suddenly took a hold, guiding his head forward.

 

“What? I-” Keith tripped over his tongue as he was suddenly face-to-face with Zarkon’s crotch. Not that it was the first time he’d been there, but he could feel the eyes of the officers burning into his back and he tried to pull away, shaking his head. Zarkon’s grip tightened and held him in place. “I’m not-... They’re all-... They’re watching, they can  _ see _ .”

 

“That’s the point. We need to properly demonstrate that you are mine and mine alone. Will you do this one thing for me?”

 

Keith swallowed nervously, a million thoughts going through his mind. Was he serious? What had prompted this? Was this normal for galra?

 

A memory abruptly came to him. A conversation he’d had with Zarkon only a couple of days prior -  _ pillow talk _ , to be exact. They’d gotten into a discussion about fantasies and - he now regretted - he’d admitted that he wasn’t exactly averse to the idea of exhibitionism. He didn’t think he could ever actually  _ do  _ it, but it wasn’t like he’d never thought about it, especially with the way Zarkon paraded him before the empire.

 

He noted that his pants felt a lot tighter than they had just a few minutes ago. Was he actually considering this? Oh god, he was. Whispers started up again behind him and Keith realised that he had to make this decision now. Make a fantasy a reality or risk damaging the reputation of the emperor and - more importantly - his beloved.

 

The answer was obvious.

 

With a small sigh of defeat, Keith raised a hand and ran it gently up Zarkon’s thigh. He could feel himself blushing and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will away any shame and focus on his lover, feeling as a bulge slowly began to form in the suit he wore. He’d wondered why Zarkon hadn’t bothered with his usual armour for this meeting and it became apparent that this wasn’t a spur-of-the-moment thing.

 

Eyes still shut tight, Keith leaned forward and began to press light kisses down the inside of Zarkon’s leg, stopping in the middle; he could  _ feel  _ him getting harder under his mouth and he hated how arousing that was. It didn’t help that he was huge; even when he was only half-hard like this, it would still be difficult for Keith to fit in his mouth.

 

He slowly opened his mouth and began to suck gently through the material, and jumped when a hand was suddenly in his way - he backed up, opening his eyes to watch as Zarkon freed his arousal from the confines of the garment. Just looking at it went straight to his dick. It straddled a line between familiar and alien and he was a little ashamed to admit how much he really liked it.

 

He moved back in once more, glancing up at Zarkon’s face as he ran his tongue up the shaft. The emperor was looking out at the officers, and though his expression was simply smug, betraying so little, Keith could feel his body’s response against his lips as he wrapped them around the head and sucked.

 

With one hand against the throne to steady himself, Keith raised the other to stroke along the length of Zarkon’s cock. His hands seemed tiny compared to the girth, unable to fully wrap his fingers around. Zarkon  _ liked  _ that though and he would unabashedly tell Keith just how much, whispering into his ear as Keith was pressed into the mattress, dwarfed by the galra’s size and usually too far gone to get embarrassed or talk back.

 

He realised he’d gotten lost in thought when the hand in his hair gave a subtle tug - Zarkon wanted more and at this point there was really no point in holding back. He eyes fell shut as he focused on taking more of the monstrous cock in his mouth, stretching his mouth as wide as he could and trying his best not to cough and splutter as the head neared the back of his throat. He tried to hold himself there but he could feel the threat of gagging and pulled back quickly - earning a soft grunt from Zarkon, which was probably the first sound he’d made since he started.

 

Looking up, he waited a moment to catch Zarkon’s eye before taking him in his mouth again, moving in slowly, pulling back again, beginning to build up a steady rhythm. His hand moved in time, rubbing and stroking and making sure all that he couldn’t fit in his mouth wasn’t left unattended. He could tell just by looking that Zarkon was beginning to lose composure; the cool, contained expression faltered and he was struggling to keep up their eye contact. Were they alone, he would have leaned back, shut his eyes and told him-

 

“You’re so good, my moon.” There it was. Keith couldn’t deny he loved the praise, there was something so satisfying about being able to not just please the leader of the galra empire, but to make him come undone.

 

There was no warning when Zarkon’s grip tightened in his hair, holding him in place as he hit his climax and released into Keith’s mouth. It was hard not to pull back and retch, but he knew Zarkon liked watching him take it all. He was gradually getting used to the taste anyway - sharp, almost metallic, with a heavy, musky smell and thick taste - he just wished he’d gotten a little more notice in advance.

 

He waited for Zarkon to relax his grip before climbing into his lap and kissing him. He’d almost forgotten about their audience when Zarkon pulled back a moment to look over his shoulder.

 

“The paladin is mine. Anybody who finds themselves unable to keep wandering eyes or hands to themselves will regret it,” the emperor's voice echoed around the chamber with a dangerous warning tone, and he made a sharp nod before dismissing the officers with a call of  _ Vrepit Sa _ , which was echoed back to him before they scattered themselves.

 

And then they were alone, and Keith was thankful for it; he wanted  _ his  _ turn now.


End file.
